edos3fandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Below is most, if not all the information that you'll need as a member of the Edo's 3 role-play on PlayStation Home. So long as you abide by these rules you'll be in good shape. If you don't abide by the rules, overlook or ignore them then there will of course be consequences, so ensure that you are informed. Assuming a Role Before one can actually enjoy role-playing and perhaps before we review the rules & regulations thereof, those who are interested in involving themselves in the Edo's 3 role-play should always assume a role beforehand. The Edo's 3 role-play is set in Edo period Japan; you are allowed to use a single character at any given time and he/she can be perhaps be a ninja, samurai, civilian, mystic, foreigner etc... You're welcome to consult with the administrator(s) and moderator(s) of the Edo's 3 Wiki should you be in need of assistance. Core Rules Below are the core rules that every single Edo's 3 role-play needs to understand and accept without a doubt and without any exceptions: 1. We take turns! In other words, when you're role-playing combatively, take turns typing posts (speech bubbles) and try to keep the number of posts (speech bubbles) per turn to a minimum (3-5). This is PlayStation Home role-play not forum role-play, so 8-12 sentence paragraphs aren't the standard. 2. God-modding aka God-mode'ing will NOT be tolerated whatsoever! You cannot control another character's actions in a fight and you cannot be a god among men (ex: impervious to damage, exceedingly over-powered, all strengths no weaknesses, unlimited number of techniques, etc...) Our goal with the Edo's 3 role-play is to establish a balance of power to avoid this. Auto-hitting also falls into this category. 3. Keep your personal feelings out of a role-play! When we role-play we take our role-plays seriously, that said, we expect you to play a role and not play yourself with all of your personal feelings attached; no one should be getting upset over what someone said to their character while in-character... however, their character (the role they're playing) can get upset... just don't take things too personally. 4. Those unfamiliar with role-playing in general are required to attend their village's Academy for a set duration of time in order to pick up on how to role-play in the Edo's 3 role-play of PlayStation Home. Speak with the Village Councilors of said Village in order to acquire more details regarding this. 5. Stick to the role-play's time-frame! Anything you would see beyond the mid-18th century has to be kept out of the role-play; namely heavy firepower, but anything else that falls into that category. We're not going to pester you over minor things such as perhaps a little off-period clothing, but, you are not to utilize any technologies that came about beyond mid-18th century. 6. Your character can be killed in the role-play, however, he/she cannot be killed by sparring; if you're role-playing with the intention to kill, you'll also have to role-play it clearly, otherwise it will be discounted in the Edo's 3 universe. 7. You cannot change your character on a whim. If you decide the character you are currently role-playing as doesn't best suit your interest or for whatever reason want to change your character, you'll need to receive administrative permission from the Moderators and Administrators of the Edo's 3 Wiki either through this site or through PlayStation Home. 8. You absolutely CANNOT steal another character's techniques or bloodline trait! That isn't at all allowed and you will be punished should you attempt to do so. We're establishing a database here as a reference, not as a means to take from someone else's creative streak. 9. When you and somebody else's character is in lethal combat, please ensure you have at least 2-3 judges there to validate any claims of life/death in the Edo's 3 role-play as a result of the battle; it will avoid many tedious complications. Character Rules 1. Characters will each be able to start with x amount of techniques dependant on their Character Rank in the hierarchy of his/her village. Genin start with a maximum of 5 techniques to be used in the role-play, Chūnin start with a maximum of 10 techniques to be used in the role-play, Jōnin start with a maximum of 15 techniques to be used in the role-play, Clan Leaders (Marshal/Strategist) start with a maximum of 20 techniques to be used in the role-play, Clan Heads/Hyōgi-in/Councilors start with a maximum of 25 techniques in the role-play and Danchō (Village Leaders) start with a maximum of 30 techniques in the role-play. 2. Technique ranks are as followed: E-rank (lowest ranking), D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank and S-rank (highest ranking). The amount of certain ranked techniques your character starts with is dependant on his/her Character Rank in the Hierarchy of his/her Village. *Genin start with a maximum of 2 C-rank techniques. *Chūnin start with a maximum of 3 C-rank techniques, 2 B-rank techniques. *Jōnin start with a maximum of 5 C-rank techniques, 4 B-rank techniques and 2 A-rank techniques. *Marshal & Strategist start with a maximum of 6 B-rank techniques, 4 A-rank techniques, 2 S-rank technique. *Clan Heads/Hyōgi-in start with a maximum 8 B-rank techniques, 6 A-rank techniques, 4 S-rank techniques. *Danchō start with a maximum of 9 B-rank techniques, 7 A-rank techniques, 5 S-rank techniques. Training Every character starts with a set amount of techniques and at certain levels. In order to expand his/her skill-set he/she will need to take the time out to really work with and develop their character via post count. A post count refers to the number of actions required to pick up on techniques and the number required vary with the level of that technique. Put simply, if you want to learn new techniques you have to role-play your training session (and be monitored while you do it) you'll be responsible for counting the total number of posts you spent picking up on that new technique. Below are more details. 1. Genin cannot learn B-rank techniques. Chūnin cannot learn A-rank techniques. Jōnin cannot learn S-rank techniques. In order to pick up on higher level techniques, your character will ultimately be required to rank up in order to reach that potential. 2. Before you begin training to actually learn a new technique, it will first have to be approved by not only your Clan Head but also the Danchō. Afterward you spend a set amount of time being watched by either your Clan Head or Danchō while you train. *In order to learn an E-rank technique you have to train in a series of 10 posts. *In order to learn a D-rank technique you have to train in a series of 20 posts. *In order to learn a C-rank technique you have to train in a series of 40 posts. *In order to learn a B-rank technique you have to train in a series of 60 posts. *In order to learn an A-rank technique you have to train in a series of 80 posts. *In order to learn an S-rank technique you have to train in a series of 100 posts. 3. '''If you're training with someone else the amount of posts required to learn the technique are halved. '''4. '''Once a new technique has been learned, you'll be required to add that technique to the Techniques section of your Character Page, if you have a Character Page on the Edo's 3 Wiki. Character Death So, your character has recently been killed in the role-play, where do you go from there? You're given more than one opportunity to relive your character in the Edo's 3 role-play on PlayStation Home. If you are killed for the first time, someone who officially uses the Spirit element as one of their two elements will be able to revive you by forcing x amount of souls into your character's corpse, allowing for the character's soul to reform in its mortal shell. Should your character be killed a second time, you'll still be able to be revived, but not in the same shell. Rather you'd be revived into a different body and start out as a Genin of the Village you're aligned with. You can still possess the bloodline trait of your clan or species, but it will have to be trained all over again. That said, you'll also be able to retain your techniques but only at lesser levels until you properly rank up in the hierarchy of your Village. Wiki Rules Below are the rules of this site and its use specifically. If any of these rules are violated your account or even IP can and will be banned to prevent any further use and/or access to the Wiki. '''1. Only site Moderators and Administrators are permitted to edit any pre-existing pages; however, if they are looking to edit an Administrator's contributions they are required to receive permission by that Administrator beforehand. We will know if/when a page has been edited and we can identify these edits and undo them if we need to. The only ones who can edit another Character Page are the Administrators and they have to have good reason, otherwise, their edits will be withdrawn by another Administrator. 2. Standard members (not Staff members) of the Edo's 3 Wiki are permitted to add a SINGLE character page for their character in the role-play. Members cannot make any contributions regarding the way the role-play is run, details for the role-play, etc... they are restricted to creating, editing and adding onto a single character page: their own. Also on that note, Moderators require permission by at least two other Administrators to make any significant contributions to the Wiki. *The following Wiki users are Administrators: Akar Hattori, Taira no Mu *The following Wiki users are Moderators: